Happy Mother's Day, Double D!
by dshell99
Summary: Omegaverse!AU Today is Double D's first Mother's Day. And while Kevin does his best to make the day the best it can be for his Omega husband, it's a gift from his own mother that makes the day as truly special as it's meant to be. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Except Sybrann. He owns himself. Cover art by rainingdream.
**Author's Note: As a Momma, Mother's Day is a very important holiday to me. I love celebrating the day with my mom and now with my own kid. If you're a mom, or lost your mom, or struggling to be a mom, I got you.**

 **Also, I'm drinking margaritas so I hope to God this comes out right! lol**

 **Omegaverse Note: Mother's Day is special for Omegas as it's a day devoted to THEM.** ** _They_** **are the universe's reason for being. They can do nothing more than to be mother's and without them, the universe would die off. They** ** _deserve_** **to be** ** _celebrated._**

 _Mother's Day._

Kevin woke up with a start as his phone vibrated in his pillow case. He didn't want to wake Edd and with it being a Sunday, knew the family rule of No Alarms on the weekends would _not_ be broke without a certain Omega's _wrath_ descending upon the household. The _only_ exception was holidays. But Edd usually led that charge. EXCEPT TODAY. Today was Mother's Day. _Eddward's first Mother's Day._ All of the usual rules of the Vincent-Barr household flew out the window today and only on today until the end of time.

Edd would NOT wake up early.

Edd would NOT do ANYTHING unless it was something that would _directly benefit himself_.

As an Omega, today was a day devoted _specifically_ to _him_ and others like him. Betas just tagged along. As they could be mothers _and/or_ fathers, they took their place in the day as biology dictated, but did give the proper credit to those who's only purpose in life was to be Mothers. Kevin's mother had sent Double D flowers in thanks to the Omega for giving her a grandchild. He sent his own in thanks to the Beta for giving him his husband. She pressed them and put them in a scrapbook as she knew that for him to do such a thing was a precious gift. Instead of being selfish about the day dedicated to _him_ , he was willing to share.

As an Alpha, Kevin's duty for the day was to cater to Edd's _every whim_. Within financial and biological reason of course. Edd had only said that he wanted breakfast with Kevin and Symone, a _long_ ride on Kevin's motorcycle and then dinner with his parents. And a nap. A _nice, long_ nap. This Kevin could do. He hoped so anyways.

Easing out of the bed, he went to check on Symone. The little Omega was just starting to stir, so Kevin picked her up and brought her with him to the kitchen. She rested her head on his shoulder as he filled a sippy cup with what little breastmilk was left in the fridge. Looking down at the tiny tot in his arms he sighed. Edd had said she was weaning herself and while Edd was thrilled to get his body back, it was heartbreaking on both parents. Mom would no longer have intimate moments to share with his daughter during feeding time. Dad would no longer consider himself _helping_ by tagging bags of pumped milk and taking early morning feedings so Mom could get his rest and replenish his supply.

But with sippy cup in hand, Symone was preoccupied enough to sit in her highchair without too much whining and wait for the rest of her breakfast to appear.

But then she _woke up._

Looking around the room, she then looked up at Kevin with _wide_ blue eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!," he told her with a pout.

She leveled _a look_ at him. She may have only been 11 months old, but she _knew_ that _something_ about this wasn't right. Her Alpha father was in the kitchen _alone._ Well, _she_ was there, but her _Papa_ was _no where_ to be found.

 _What was happening?!_

The little Omega started to fuss and Kevin leaned down to give her a few forehead kisses to calm her.

"Look, it's Mother's Day, Sy. I gotta do some nice things for your Papa today. So that means I'm in charge of stuff. Got it?," he said as he pointed a finger at her.

She nodded as she sipped her milk, but the apprehension in her eyes was blowing her pupils _wide open_.

Kevin mixed up some baby oatmeal with pureed peaches and Symone fed herself as Kevin made a breakfast fit for his Prince. Eggs, bacon, hash browns and _red velvet waffles._ The waffles were his specialty and Edd _loved_ them. He had only gotten them for their anniversary and his birthday so far in their relationship. But Kevin had decided to add them to Mother's Day, too. The ravenette deserved them as far as he was concerned. _He_ chose Kevin. _He_ was getting red velvet waffles.

Edd came down as soon as the coffee pot was done filling up. Two cups every morning was his minimum. One to wake up with and the other to give Kevin kisses over.

He leaned on the doorframe as he took the scene in and actually _smiled_. His beautiful, pristine, gourmet kitchen that he had designed _himself_ , was _destroyed._ A straight up _hot mess_. It was steamy and stuff was _everywhere._ Symone had a bit of flour in her red hair, he didn't want to think about what was splattered on the marbled floor, and the stove was encrusted with _breakfast._ The sink was overflowing with dishes. They had a dishwasher, but _everything_ was in the sink.

Taking in a breath, he caught Kevin's attention. The redhead quickly handed him a cup of coffee and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Morning, Babe! Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you," he giggled.

Sipping his coffee, he brushed the bit of flour out of Symone's hair and she looked up at him with relieved smile. Her face was covered in her breakfast. After her oatmeal, Kevin gave her some yogurt. A portion of it was up her nose. Edd outright laughed as he cleaned her up and took _the reason_ he was a _Mother_ in the first place out of her highchair and placed her on his hip as he walked to his place at their kitchen table.

Kevin shot a glance at him of his shoulder.

"Nope. You're eating in the dining room today."

Edd looked up at his husband with wide eyes and even a wider smile. _Holidays_ were taken in the dining room. The formal room had a table that regularly sat four, but could stretch to eight. He proudly displayed their wedding china in the china cabinet and the buffet was full of all the pieces he needed to have a full on dinner party or Christmas dinner with their parents.

Making his way to his place at their dining room today, he sat down with Symone. She looked around the formally appointed room and whined. She usually wasn't allowed in the room, but here she was.

"It's ok, Baby Girl. I've got you," Edd said as he cuddled her close.

Settling back against her _mother_ , she waited for what would happen next.

A couple of minutes later, _breakfast a la Daddy_ appeared. She got to nibble on eggs and bacon as much as her few teeth allowed. She liked the waffles, but preferred the blueberries that were on the side more. She snuck in as many kisses as her fathers were trying to get in. Edd giggled at her confused face when _Kevin_ cleared everything away.

"Let's get you dressed, Little One," Edd said as he went upstairs and left the _disaster zone_ that was his kitchen to his husband.

This was normal. Papa was nearly always the one that got her ready for the day. But when the doorbell rang, she was confused again as _Papa_ answered the door. Daddy _always_ answered the door when he was home. It was the _rule_. She _clung_ to Edd as he looked through the peephole, his smile the only thing alleviating her concerns for what was happening.

As the door opened, she _squealed_ with delight. NANA WAS HERE!

Sybrann scooped her granddaughter up in her arms and spun her around as she walked inside.

"Who's Nana's big girl?!"

"ME!," Symone's tiny voice _squealed._

As the two Sy's danced around the living room, Edd exchanged a hug with his father and Kevin came out of the kitchen to greet his in laws.

"You'll get your present over dinner, Son," Sybrann told him as she sat down with her granddaughter on the floor and the child went to her toy box for a book. "I'm not quite done with it, yet."

Eddward nodded in confusion. If his parents were here without a present, what as the point?

But Kevin set about clearing things up fairly quickly.

He pulled Symone's baby bag out of the closet and handed it to Steven.

"She's ready when you are," he said as he handed the bag to his father in law.

"Well, Nana is ready to _go,"_ Sybrann said as she stood, and scooted her granddaughter to the door.

Taking the book she was reading to Symone from his mother, he kissed his daughter goodbye, closed and locked the front door.

"Care for that nap now?," Kevin asked sheepishly.

Edd smiled as he leaned in to kiss his husband on the cheek.

"I'm going to change, watch some trashy reality TV and text Mya."

Kevin blushed as he sighed.

"I'll bring you some tea."

It took Kevin _two hours_ to restore the kitchen to it's usual status. Thank the Goddess that Mother's Day only comes once a year.

An hour after he pulled their kitchen back together, Kevin slipped Edd's riding helmet on his head.

"Let's go," his Alpha told him as he pulled him off the couch.

"Lead the way."

* * *

They took a _long_ ride to the coast. The day was spent walking the Midway, playing games, eating junk food, riding a few rides and people watching. And Edd felt a bit like a kid again. _Carefree_. But when he looked up at Kevin, he's _school girl crush_ deepened. They hadn't had any time just to themselves to _reconnect_ in _ages_ it seemed like. Sure, they took time to catch up as co leaders in their household and parents on a regular basis, but to _connect_ on that _deep,_ _intimate_ level as spouses tend to _and need_ to do had been so long ago that this date was like a breath of fresh air.

They walked and talked and held hands. A couple of times, Edd snuck them off into a quiet corner for a quick makeout session. But as the day wore on, no matter how much fun he was having, Kevin could tell he was getting weary.

"Let's get you home," he said as he tugged Edd away from another game as he saw him grow unsteady on his tired feet.

Edd knew better than to argue.

Once home, the two husbands _collapsed_ on to their bed for a nap. Kevin needed one as much as Edd did after their date on the Midway. When they woke up a couple of hours later, they cuddled and talked some more before heading to Edd's parents for dinner.

When they arrived, Edd saw that the usual decorations were up. He made them in elementary school because every holiday needs decorations and his mother kept them. Pink hearts and flowers with varying sentiments to his mother were on them and a GIANT Happy Mother's Day banner was hung up in the dining room. In the center of the table was a bouquet of pink tulips that he knew was a gift from his father to his mother. But in the dead center of the bouquet was _three_ red roses were for _years_ there had been _one_.

Catching her son's confused eye, Sybrann pointed at each rose as she said, "Eddward, Kevin and Symone. _You're_ the reason I get to celebrate Mother's Day. But the _three_ of you are what will make this day even more special for the rest of my life."

Edd plopped into his seat with a tear in his eye. He knew the roses were fake. His father always said that Mother's Day would be over when the last flower died. For his parents, to be _parents_ was worth celebrating _every day_.

Dinner was Steven's usual spread. Steak and potatoes for the Alpha's, chicken marsala and a chef's salad for the Omega adults and fish sticks and green beans for Symone.

They talked about their day, past Mother's Day's and life in general. There were medical breakthroughs and Kevin's promotions at work. Politics and Symone's milestones. And for dessert, Sybrann's peach cobbler. Kevin had _two_ pieces. But then it was _present time!_

Kevin had Edd's present delivered to his in law's and he and Edd brought Sybrann's present with them. Kevin got Edd a hard to find book he had been looking for since they were in junior high, Symone got him a _World's Best Omega Dad_ mug. While the mug was a traditional first Mother's Day gift from a child to their mother on his or her's first Mother's Day, Edd preferred his baby girl's kisses.

While Edd got his mother a necklace with a heart shaped charm lined with the birthstones of himself, his daughter and his mother, it was her gift to him that changed how Edd saw the day for the rest of his.

It was an empty photo album, save for the cover. The picture was Symone's first sonogram. She looked like a tiny shrimp, but there she was. The _reason_ Edd got to celebrate today as a title bearing member of the Momma's Club and not just as a guest as he had been doing his whole life.

"You'll fill up this book until you get a grandchild and you will give Symone a blank photo album as my mother did for me and her mother did for her. This album is for _you alone_. When the going gets tough, just open it and remember _the reason_ you're who are."

Eddward tearfully nodded as his mother drew him into a hug, his _reason_ playing contentedly at their feet.

* * *

When they got home, after everyone went to bed, Edd started to fill up his photo album. His favorite picture would always be the one on the front cover. A simple picture from a sonogram would always be his _reason_ to be The World's Best Omega _Dad._


End file.
